Leyco's Introduction
by Leyco
Summary: Ami, the sister of the two tailed Jinchuuriki, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki for interrogation on the whereabouts of her sister. Luckily a bizarre woman who smells like cinnamon and heals quickly is there to rescue her... If she can escape the clutches of Hidan herself. Will Itachi have mercy on Ami once he finds out what's going on? Will this mysterious woman save Ami?
1. Ami

**So! this is the first chapter of my new story and yes this is my first time posting on here, but this isn't the first time I've written. I don't own Naruto, and please review so I'll know if i should waste effort on chapter 2! And sorry for any grammar malfunctions, i struggle greatly in that area, especially too many commas :P! enjoy and please review! 5 reviews and ill put the second chapter up!**

**-This chapter is written in Ami's point of view**.

Something woke me up, and it was a good thing. My hands and feet are obviously tied and in front of me, I can't see but I feel the ropes slicing into my skin. I've been bound for a while, but how long? Where the hell am I? How di- I remember how I got here… The Akatsuki, an organization set out to kill and cause havoc in every village possible, dressed in cloaks of black with red clouds on them, captured me for questioning; they want to know where my Jinchuuriki (a person with a powerful, controllable demon inside) of a sister is at, well, that's what the man with the red eyes told me…

I can't see a single thing still, I try to scoot my way somewhere, to a wall or something, that's when I smelt it and felt it. I was caked in blood… Oh My God was it my blood? I gave myself the best wound check I could, seeing how I was bound, but I soon found out that it wasn't my blood, and it smelt strongly of cinnamon… A shiver went through me, I felt like throwing up, but as a Shinobi I needed to remain calm and not cause myself to become incapable of escaping the moment I can.

I sat up and scooted back far enough to feel prison bars on my back, probably not even spaced enough to fit my bound wrists through. I search the darkness for some kind of light so I can see the rest of the room, because all I knew was that one wall was iron bars, and the floor was wet with someone's blood and a smooth tile. Just when I notice the small flicker of a candle in the opposite corner of the room a scream so terrifying and loud pierced my ears and made me nearly jump out of my skin. I even tried to cover my ears, but the rope seemed to tighten and make my skin even tenderer. Just when I thought it was over another scream came flooding into my dark silence. I keeled over using the floor and my bound hands to try and block out the awful sound.

It was clearly human, and more or less a woman's… Oh my God what were they doing to her, and were they going to be doing that to me? I sat back up to see if I could hear anything.

"Hidan you bastard I'll eat out you're god damned heart!" Growled the woman who I guess was the one being tortured, her words came in quick, exhausted breathes.

"Tsk, Tsk Leyco, I told you if I saw you around here again, I would personally take delight in torturing you…" The last part must have been whispered and inappropriate.

"Lick me one more time and I'll rip your tongue out!" She made a disgusted sound. "When Itachi finds out I'm down here-"

"Hn, there's no need to worry about Itachi my dear, he doesn't even know you're here…" His voice was so snarky and arrogant I just wanted to go punch him in the face… Why would Itachi care if she was here anyways? Isn't he apart of this ruthless Akatsuki? There was an animal like growl, and the girl screamed to stop. I could barely listen, but then an explosion of orange light from my left, I got a quick look at the room. There was a bed and a dresser; the walls were painted a dark color, and there seemed to be no way out, besides the cell door which was on the other end of the iron prison. The light died down and it got really quiet. "Dammit I knocked her out again… I want her to be awake when I destroy her… Eh, I wonder if that other girl is awake yet…"

I felt my heart jump into my chest, if I'm awake... Does that mean he'll start torturing me? I scoot back to the approximate spot I woke up from and fell over making sure my back was not facing the cell door, so he couldn't see that I'm awake. I hear footsteps, then the cell door raked open. I jumped because it was ten times louder than I imagined it would have been.

"Oh, so you are awake!" he sounded beyond amused, I turned to face him, might as well see who is going to be torturing me. When I looked for his face, all I saw was a glowing white skull of where his head should be. I screamed and tried to squirm even further away. He laughed at me and threw the, unconscious girl around his shoulders to the ground beside me. I scooted away from her she smelled oddly of cinnamon; it was all too weird and freaky for me to handle at the moment. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you, she got me pretty good this time, I'm going to go clean up, and when I come back, I'll have something special planned for you". His face shifted to the limp girl on the ground," Don't worry, she's out cold… or warm should I say." He let out a maniacal cackle and locked me back in the cage I awoke in moments ago.

"He's as dumb as rock," coughed the girl, she sounded extremely annoyed. She made me jump; I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up for a long time. It takes a lot more than that to knock me out." She coughed, and groaned clenching her side.

I could see her outline; she definitely was naked, wait how could I see now? I looked towards the candle and the flame was ten times bigger than it was a minute ago. I could see the white sheets on the bed clearly, and I could tell that this girl was covered in slices, punctures, and blood.

"Sorry about that," she pointed at me seizing me up," my blood being all over you, I just wanted him to leave you alone, and you wouldn't wake up, so all I could do was just lie on top of you and bleed, again I'm so sorry." Her voice was hoarse; it was probably from the screaming.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I had just heard her name, but the heat of the moment caused me not to pay attention all that well.

I could see her bright, white teeth flash; she must have smiled like she enjoyed introducing herself. "Oh come now, you haven't figured it out by now?" She chuckled… "I am your rescuer, my soul purpose of being here and being tortured nearly to death is to locate you and bust you out of here by orders of your sister… Yugito Nii, I believe is her name, and that must mean your name is Ami Nii, Hm, pretty name. Anyways, back to what I'm doing here. Damn, you've been knocked out for two whole days… Who captured you?" I could almost make out the tiniest bit of hope within her voice. As if it mattered who captured me?

"Um, Itachi, and the man that looked like a shark, I mean I was doing fine until Itachi's eyes went red… Then, then…" I shuddered; I didn't really want to think about what I saw after that moment.

I swear her whole body relaxed when she heard it was Itachi who captured me. She got up, but she wasn't naked, and she was no longer covered in blood, and I swear I could see her cuts healing and the flame of that candle growing brighter and brighter… and was that cinnamon I smelt again?

The room was bright enough that I could see her face perfectly, she walked over to the bed and sat down and crossed her legs all proper like. "Ah, he used his Sharingan on you… This must be pretty serious… I bet he'll be the one to torture you. That's what we need to hope for."

I didn't want this; I could feel my body begin a cold, nervous sweat, tears swelled up in my eyes and my throat burned to let out a cry. I don't want to be tortured; I don't want to go back to that place he took me in his mind.

She must have seen my panic attack coming, because she got down and into my face, and pushed the hair out of my face and gave me a kind smile without flashing her teeth. "Hey," She shushed me… I was hyperventilating now and the tears were just coming," This is a good thing, me and Itachi go _way_ back, in fact, if he even knew, if he even knew I was in here he would rush to save me. We're thick as thieves ever since I was a small little bundle of cuteness and joy... The days when he wasn't known as such an evil 'jerk'… Shhh, listen, listen," she wiped away a few of my tears and gripped the sides of my face so I was looking directly into her glowing, blue eyes. It gave me a new strength, then she spoke and her breath smelt like fresh cinnamon rolls. "Okay, now when you wake up, no calm down just listen… Jeez, when you wake up tell Itachi the wolf has landed in the crow's nest. Okay, did you get that?"

I nodded as she wiped a few more of my tears," I know it's scary, and you're terrified but Itachi's method of torture isn't all bad until he looks you in the eye. But before he does that, be sure you tell him that phrase…"

"The wolf has landed in the crow's nest…" I repeated," You talk as if I might enjoy the torture before the eyes… But I still don't know who you are?"

"Why I'm Leyco…" She gave me a toothy grin and I replied with a look mixed with shock and horror. Leyco has come to save me? The Leyco… My sister sent _her_? I didn't think cats and dogs got along.

It just that moment that a door slammed shut, Leyco looked terrified and the candle went out completely," there's not much time," she murmured, her breath tickled my ear, it was beyond awkward," Don't forget to tell Itachi, and… I'm terribly sorry about this."

"Sorry abo-"I went out cold.

I woke up this time with a searing headache, and found myself feeling like a stretched out freaking starfish. I tried to move my arms, but realized that all my limbs were tied, and I was stretched out like a starfish… I was tied up to bed posts! I looked down and saw I was in a tank top and shorts that much I could see, but the room was dark, and I couldn't tell what color they were… they looked black, that didn't really matter, I'm getting distracted. I looked around some more in the room, and saw that it actually belonged to somebody, their closet hung slightly ajar. A light protruded from the cracks of what I presumed was the bathroom, and the door that led to the hallway, my escape, was shut tight and no light came from underneath through the crack.

I really need to get out of here, what is he going to do to me? I don't want to get raped, and I refuse to tell him where my sister is… The bathroom door opened, and I could see his outline at the door, I made sure not to look him in the eye. I focused on his feet, but when I blinked, he wasn't there anymore. I looked harder, but the bathroom light had turned off; I turned my head to see if I could find him, and I did… on top of me… I went to let out a scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand and muffled it. "Hush, little one, I promise I won't hurt you unless you don't answer the simple questions I have for you." I shut my eyes really tight, although his soothing voice enticed me to take just a peek, but I knew if I did I would go back to that place…

"Where is your sister, Yugito?" He uncovered my mouth and caressed my jaw with his fingertips, a shiver rippled through me, but I kept my closed, trying to turn my face from his touch that had a bizarre effect on me. "Ami, I'm waiting…" his breath tickled my ear, it made me squirm but I kept my eyes shut.

"I don't know where she is…" I gritted my teeth, because that was a complete and total lie and he knew it. My arms and legs pulled at their new, awkward bonds…

"Oh really now? I think you're lying to me Ami, now why don't you tell me the truth before you really start to irritate me… Your skin is so soft…" I could smell his breath; it smelt sweet in contrast with his dark features. His hands slid up my arms and back down to the curve of my neck, tilting my chin towards his to look at him, but I kept my eyes shut. It was getting harder and harder to keep them shut; it was all too tempting to look up at him. I just kept telling myself no, and to not give in, to be strong... Maybe I should tell him the phrase? But I sort of like this, I think I'll wait before I do that.

"Where is she?… I'm growing impatient my dear." Oh God, his lips brushed my neck and I swear I let out some kind of sound that that mad is sound like I was enjoying this… I definitely was enjoying every second his figure hovered just over me. There was no denying it that Itachi was a very attractive man, from the few minutes I saw him two days ago apparently, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a deranged psychopath working for a crazy murderous organization, I might actually want him to take me… I quit before my mind crawled into a dark hole.

"I-I'm not tellin." I gasped, his lips were so gentle and warm as they started kissing my neck, my eyes flew open, and all I could really see was his ponytail, if I wasn't all tied up, I would be pulling at it right now. He picked up his head and I closed my eyes really tight, again. "I'll never tell you…" I tugged on my bonds, but it was no use.

"Oh I see you're going to be tough and not talk, how annoying…" He sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers; his bangs tickling her cheeks, and again luring her in with his sickly sweet breath. It made me want to be tainted with his taste even more. I chewed on my lip, trying to focus on what I needed to tell him shortly. He grabbed my chin and pulled me upwards, my eyes jerked open from the pain my shoulder felt being pulled backwards, but I made sure to look at the ceiling with tears swelling in my eyes." Smart girl, not looking me in the eyes, seems you learn quickly, so I'll ask once more," His voice sounded slightly agitated," Where is your damn sister?"

I could feel my heart pounding hard against my ribcage; what was he going to do to me? "Please tell me," He asked so sweetly, his lips brushing mine when he spoke. I could pretty much taste him. I pulled back and boldly looked him straight in the eye, luckily they were still onyx.

"I'm not telling you where she is… Period!" He didn't look too pleased with that answer; his face got real stern and sinister looking.

"Fine," He dropped me onto the bed, and got only a few inches from my face, his eyes turning that sickly red in the iris with black swirls and dots in it.

Not again… The phrase! That phrase Leyco told me to say. I needed to hurry, I could feel my mind slipping into the distorted hell of reality he was trying to force me into. "The wolf has landed into the crow's nest!" I managed to blurt out moments before I was completely gone. I could feel my subconscious regaining itself as he let up on the eye trick.

"What did you say?" He lowered himself even closer; so that all I could do was make eye contact with those eerie eyes of his…

"The wolf has landed into the crow's nest…" I clenched my fist into balls and gave another good jerk at my bonds, still nothing budged.

His whole body relaxed, and got real tense all at once." Damn! What has she gotten herself into now?" He growled, cutting my hands free." You talked to her didn't you? Damn, do you know where she is?" He sounded almost in a panic he got up and pulled on a jacket.

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care about her so much?" Worse thing I could have said, for just as I began to sit up he pounced on me, a hand around my throat and his eyes red and ready to torture my poor soul.

"Because I have great respect and love for her… Now where the hell is she before I decide to rip you to useless shreds?" He sounded frantic, worry was exactly what was plastered in his eyes.

"I don't know I was in some kind of dark cell with a man named Hidan!" I choked, he cut my wrists free and just like that he vanished… Vanished in a swarm of crows, leaving me with my legs still tied and still just as baffled as I was merely moments ago when I first woke up.

**Please review! Tell me how i did and what you think of my character, Leyco. Next chapter will be in her perspective of her ... stuff hahaha don't want to give away anything!**


	2. Leyco

Hellur erbody! Well I'm sorry chapter two took forever I've just had a really busy summer, and lose inspiration for storied with just a blink of the eye hahaha. I'm super sorry for any grammer mistakes and please review and tell me how ya like it and what ya fav part about it is and one more thing I know Leyco is slightly insane, I made her like that hahaha only person that can handle Gaara.. Okay i go now, review enjoy byee!*************

**LEYCO'S POV**

Ami needs to wake her little self-up and tell Itachi that I'm about to get raped by a friggin skeleton who has deity issues. Luckily Hidan wasn't back yet, but I didn't want to have to deal with that paganistic psycho any longer. For all I know I could end up as a Jashin sacrifice… I laughed out loud at the mere thought of me being killed. There was no way in heaven or hell I could possibly die, not with this demon-like creature within me. Honestly, I don't know what she is. Sometimes she's nice, other's she's mean, mean as Tsunade going through menopause, but the times when the lil' monster gets extremely pissed off I find myself catching on fire and turning into a big, black, furry rage-monster of a wolf-like creature whom stands at least seven or eight feet tall and can annihilate an entire village with the snap of her humanoid fingers. Why am I even thinking of this, I am so ADD with my thoughts... I let out another sigh as I began fidgeting with my fingers and playing with the blood speckled sheets I was sitting upon. This week couldn't get any better...

I found myself biting the skin off on the inside of my lips, something I do when I'm antsy, nervous, anxious, or on the rare occasions of being slightly disturbed by the emotion of fear. I kept looking in the darkness for… Anything, anything to occupy the bored, empty void of my mind; I could feel the build of energy rising within me. Any second I was going to thrash about from all this freaking tension. Why didn't Hidan just hurry up, I can taste blood in my mouth from where I've bitten the inside of my lips clean of skin. Luckily my blood tasted sweet to me; any blood really tastes quite pleasant to me. It's not that I'm a vampire or anything, Isabella my demon thing, craves it like a pregnant woman craves chocolate. I want some chocolate… Focus Leyco focus, Itachi, Hidan, torture, rescue Ami, that's the only reason I'm here, Gaara sent me to retrieve this girl as a favor to the stupid freaking Raikage and the stupid freaking village hidden in those damn Clouds! That was the hardest damn place to find, I mean it might as well been named the stupid freaking village hidden in the impossibly thick freaking forest, upon the highest, freaking, mountain in entire world, in the clouds of death and blinding death! Not to mention I had a nice little brawl with their defense, ate a few of their guards… literally… and had a nice, delightful debacle with the Raikage and Yugito. Isabella and the two tails went at it for a little while, it took-

Hidan was coming back. I could smell him the second he opened the door that lead from the nice, cozy main floor, to this eerie torture place. I felt my whole body tense as he drew closer; he was back to normal that much I could tell just by his smell, a perk of having a demon wolf inside of me. When he came into sight, yes it was dark but again, I have wolf eyes so I can see, he was all washed up and dressed in attire that I think was supposed to seduce me. It definitely had the opposite effect. I snarled at him as he entered my cell with a sly smile slapped on that stupid face of his. He had brought a lit, scented candle; it didn't mask his horrid scent in the least, his scent was a mixture of rotting corpses, fresh blood, and tea… "Leyco you look marvelous tonight, dare I say?"

Dare he say indeed! I give him the most concerned/disgusted look I can manage. "You got to be pulling my damn leg… You're going to torture me for several hours, and just slither right in here and expect me to let you have your way with me? Uh, hell no sir, I am a lady, and do not mess around with filthy crap such as yourself." Well, that seemed to put him on edge, because he leapt the rest of the way to me, he looked like an angry ballerina. I wanted to laugh, but figured now wasn't the time, because he was on top of me with his hands securely around my throat, not applying pressure just yet. Why didn't I just kill him now? I mean I know that Ami is definately here, and I definitely have the power to just wipe him off of existance, this whole place actually should be blown up... Leyco, stop being a pyromaniac... Besides if you break out, Ami might be dead before you reach her, surely she'll forget while Itachi is trying to persuade her, and will just end up killing her... I sighed and focused back on the creature straddeling me, i shivered in disgust.

"Listen real close…" His breath was all warm and icky in my ear as he whispered, why whisper? So I would listen," I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not."

I burst into a maniacal laughter, he glared at me. "Oh, you're going to try and rape me? That's rich, have you already forgotten what my powers are." I licked my lips seductively just to add to the moment," Let me show you my dear anorexic friend, since you've seem to have forgotten."

"I am not anorexic!" He shouted, closing his hold upon my throat. I must admit it became harder to breathe when he did that, but he had to also realize that in about two seconds he was to have burnt, crispy hands.

"You are too, especially when you're in that god-awful form of grossness." I choked out as I spiked my body temperature way high. I could smell the flesh on his hands cook, the best part was the sound of it sizzling, and it gave me a chill of satisfaction and hunger. I could feel the sheets beneath me catch fire. He let out a scream of horror as he snatched back his smoking hands, but he exploded into a cloud of smoke. Did I really use that much heat? No… It was a freaking crapping shadow clone… Shat, how could I be so freaking dumb? I felt a prick in my right arm, and a searing cold pain spread to center of my heart and soon the rest of my body. I felt like my heart was going to bleed to death it was going so fast to try and counter act this poison he injected into my voluptuous body. I felt a gasp of pain escape from my lips; I felt my back arch under the searing cold pain. My body was not used to being this cold, seeing how my natural temperature is 113 Fahrenheit. My inside heat tried to fight off this poison, but the more heat I used, the worse the poison burned me to my core… Froze.

"Liquid Nitrogen… Beautiful stuff this is, highly effective on you I can see…" His smile sickened me so I let out a vicious snarl. "There, there puppy…" Ooh, if I was able to move I would devour his soul right there. I even felt an Isabella snarl release from within, but even she was succumbed to this venom I was injected with. "I'll be sure to make every second of this painful for you." He climbed on top of me, straddling my legs, as if making sure I wasn't going to kick him; as if I had the energy to kick him… If I did, ooh he would be dead and unable to reproduce.

What in the name of Gaara's sand castle could be taking Ami so long… "Hidan get your sorry ass off of me before Isabella decides to rip your face off!" I needed to stall him, for as long as I possibly could.

A dark chuckle gave me a horrid chill," you know as well as I do Isabella can't do shit while under this heavy of a dose. I'm surprised you're still talking, you should be in pain all over… Maybe I should give you more?" I would die if he injected me with anymore of tha rancid crap... He was right about not being able to talk, I could feel the venom grabbing my vocal chords and stabbing into my lungs. I let out a cough on accident," See, I knew it would be a matter of time, as much as I would love to hear you scream my name, I don't want your dear ol' Itachi to notice that you are down here."

I wanted to tell him that he already knew, but I'd save that for when Itachi snatched him up and threw him around like a rag doll… thinking of that devil… Where was he? Hidan was already kissing my neck with his, God awful lips. His hands were raking up my tank top. I shivered in pure… disgust, this man repulsed me more than a sack of crap. I'd rather be bathed in a tub of acid than have him all over me with his filth. God, I probably smell like him now I'm going to take a five hour shower just to get the smell of corpse off of my skin…

He moved to my lips, I tried to turn away, but he snatched my chin back to him. It would have been the perfect moment to say 'chubby baby', with my cheeks pressed like that. He tasted just like the way he smelt. I wanted to throw up; no I wanted to be in that tub of acid…" Hidan, what are you doing?" Hidan paused and said some very colorful words under his wretched breath. Itachi was here, Hallelujah… That damn weasel probably took his time bee bopping down here… Bleh I wish Hidan would get off of me, so I leaned back and gave the darkness a "help me" look.

He wasn't there… I really he picks up the pace. I squirm a little under Hidan from the poisons, and his thighs grip me in this nasty death rape hold. The candle went out and it was so quiet I could hear everyone's heart beat in the house… Maybe that was just mine and that aweful stuff going through my system. I felt myself let out a little moan of pain, I forgot how much this shit hurt… "Hidan," his voice sounded like an annoyed parent that caught their kid stealing from the cookie jar," Hidan, I asked what you were doing, are you not going to answer me? That's awfully rude." I smirked at his taunting voice, but soon grimaced and felt the stuff crawling through my heart. I really felt like I was going to puke now.

"What does it look like I'm doing you insignificant prick?" Hidan sat up, releasing me from his super grip, knowing I wasn't about to move, and looked all around him for just a glimpse of Itachi. I could feel myself smiling like an idiot. I couldn't even see Itachi, and I had night vision from my demonic wolf instincts.

"You're gonna get it!" I sang in an annoying tone.

"Shut up you mewling quim." He raised his hand to back hand me, but Itachi grabbed his wrist just in the nick of time. I wanted to extend my arms to Itachi, to be wrapped up in the safety of his strong arms, but I was completely immobilized now… Damn Hidan.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't hit my friend there… Oh, it seems that you've poisoned her…" I could see him now, and he gave me a quick glance to let me know he was about to get me. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "I don't like it when bastards like you find pleasure in beating upon those who I think highly of…"

There came this awkward pause where they glared at each other, right, straight into each other's eyes, moron… Hidan got all tense like he was going to eat Itachi's face, Hidan was probably on bath salts, wouldn't put it past him. Just all of a sudden Hidan went limp as a wet noodle; he didn't fall on me, thank heavens. Itachi flung his limp body hard against the walls of this awful cage. I heard a few cracks in his spine, and knew that man was not going to be happy the next time he saw either of us.

Itachi sighed and bent down to scoop my limp body into his warm, strong arms, bridal style. I couldn't help but to stare at him, he was quite the extravagant looking man especially in this dim light. It made him look even more handsome, and dark, but I knew how caring and gentle he really was. Although I did get lost in my reverie staring at him; those dark, serious eyes that were so full of sorrow, and an untold pain. The lines under his eyes worried me, he was beyond the point of tired, but he always looked like that… Did he ever sleep? That must be why he's so extravagant at everything, he must never sleep and just train all day and all night.

Occasionally he would look down at me breaking me out of my fantasy of what he did that made him so tired. I knew that most of it was worrying for his little brother, Sasuke. The other is the burden he carries on having to just wipe out his entire clan and become some villain, when in reality he is more of a hero than anyone could ever be. I know because I'm in the very selected few that he trusted to tell his story too… Me and him go way back since we were children and still both living in the Leaf Village…

"I hope you didn't kill her…" I finally was the one that broke this maddening silence, I really was curious though. Surely he didn't if he found out I was down here… If he did how in the hell am I going to explain this one to Gaara?

He gave me a quick concerned glance, and froze at the corner of the hall holding me even tighter and more securely. Randomly, but even more quiet than a mouse, he threw himself around the corner pressing us against the wall and telling me to be quiet by pressing his finger to his lips. I could hear a door open just around the corner, and the smell of fish tainted the air… Itachi's posture seemed to relax once he realized it was only Kisame, but he still took precaution and stepped lightly and as quickly as he could. "No I didn't… Why the hell did you let yourself get caught… and by of all people? Why not just come to me?" He sounded a little hurt as he peeked around another corner and crossed the hall silently.

He sort of caught me off guard…. Why didn't I just go straight to him? Oh that's right I like to cause a good mess of things… I was off thinking of an explanation so I just said uh for a good, long five seconds then finally spoke a firm sentence, more like croaked, that venom was really killing me," That's what I was planning to do," I lied casually, I'm not the bit brightest at times. "But Hidan got to me first, you weren't even here, and Hidan just snatched me up… You just don't even know!" I was in a whisper now… I wouldn't be able to talk soon, and that seemed to amuse Itachi.

I swear he laughed at me his whole body shook… I didn't think it was all that funny, he really must have been tired..." I worry about you and your methods," He opened the door, to find Ami messing with binds around her feet. "You're still not out of that?" he went over and released her, the rest of the way. I made eye contact with Ami and she just seemed delighted, but also confused. She blushed really red when she looked at Itachi, and looked back at me really quick.

"Leyco, what- I don't understand… Why- how- I just don't understand." Itachi laid me down beside her, since I still couldn't really move I just looked at her real stern, added an eye roll in just to add to it all.

"You don't need to understand, now I'm going to take a little nap and let this poison wear off… don't go anywhere or do anything stupid while I'm out, and Itachi." She was barely audible so he came and sat beside her leaning his ear to hear her. His hair tickled her face, she giggled.. "Make sure no one gets in and Miss Priss doesn't get out." He nodded in reply and pressed his soft lips to my forehead in a caring kiss. I closed my eyes and let the cold darkness take over. In a fuzz I could hear Ami asking more questions, but I was already too deep within the abyss of my cure, sleep, plus the ecstasy of sleep had already reached my toes, therefore I wasn't in that world anymore.


	3. Itachi

**SO listen, sorry for the long wait for the few people that are reading it ;) I was actually just bored and found that i started this like a month ago and decided to finish it, so i hope you enjoy the last chapter, I'll be writing more stuff soon don't worry! And don't forget to review and tell me how you like it and what not.**

"Everything I told you was the truth… I wouldn't lie to you, you're one of the few i actually trust." His dark bangs hiding his eyes, but she could tell there were tears in his eyes; just by the way he was speaking to her.

She gritted her teeth hard and slid closer to him; letting their shoulders touch all the while taking in his mesmerizing scent." Itachi… I- I had no idea that's what really happened between you and Sasuke… The fact that you loved him, so much, that you couldn't bare to kill him. Why the hell would the council of the hidden Leaf decide to kill off the Uchiha. I mean you told me why, but they're methods are just irrational and dumb." The girl pushed back some of her own black hair behind her ear, and placed a hand on the bend of his arm.

He looked up at her as a shiver ran through him inwardly, his eyes like two onyx stones, and smiled sadly. "Leyco, it's okay, it's going to be alright, Sasuke will be known as a hero when he goes back to Konoha…" He sounded so sure of himself that Leyco's soul ached, knowing the absolute truth and knowing Sasuke's true nature. Sasuke would turn for the worse if he found out Itachi's actual past…

She shifted uncomfortably and sighed, looking away from his defensive, tired gaze. "I don't think he- I mean he's not really on the right path, and if he finds out the truth, about how you saved the village…"

"He's not going to find out the truth…" Itachi warned, giving Leyco a very cold look filled with threat not to breathe a word of this conversation to anyone.

"But what if he does-"

"He won't," He whispered reassuringly watching the tears swell up in her eyes. He cupped the sides of her face and brought her close to where their foreheads were touching. Leyco became lightheaded and her stomach filled with butterflies "It's time for you to wake up…"

Leyco looked a little confused and let out a dry laugh, "What?" But the scene dissolved and she felt like she was being pulled out from beneath a murky swamp. She kept getting lighter and lighter until she breeched the surface, and jumped as she began to stir into consciousness.

She flicked her eyes open and found herself lost, a dark room greeted her, and the smell of Itachi and blood was strong. She wrinkled her nose and fluttered her eyes trying to adjust to the room's dim lighting. She rolled over and realized she was on Itachi's bed. She groaned and rolled over again pulling the sheets securely around her wanting more sleep. Not even caring how she ended up there.

"Leyco you need to get up," It was Itachi's voice who was barely over a whisper, but she could tell he wasn't messing around.

She spotted him at the end of the bed and jumped," Wha- what's going on?" Leyco yawned at the end of the sentence waiting for the ecstasy of sleep to leave her toes.

"Shhh, Madara is walking the halls looking for you, he got word you were here, and well, now he's coming to find you…" He leaned over and snatched her up by the wrist, to her feet.

Everything came flooding back to Leyco. Now she remembered why she was here and felt her heart skip a beat then sink to her butt." Where's Ami?" She whispered in a annoyed voice gazing lazily around the room for her.

"I've already gotten her outside and instructions on where to meet you…" Itachi paused and closed his eyes to listen for any footsteps; Leyco followed his actions, but heard nothing. "I've just got to get you out of here in one piece…"

"I can go in several pieces," She added sarcastically smiling at him while he scowled at her joke.

She pressed in extremely close; she pretty much outlined his backside, latching onto his soft, black shirt. He used his free hand to gently slid open the door of his bedroom. He poked his head out and looked both ways before proceeding. "Stay close," He ordered his voice low and luring.

He released her wrist, but she kept a tight grip on his black shirt sleeve. He bolted down the hall, making Leyco have to sprint to keep up. He paused at the corner and peeked his head around to see Madara meandering down the hall, looking at the ceiling with his hands casually in his pockets and whistling an eerie tune.

Itachi swore under his breath and pushed Leyco back, walking into the open," Ah, Itachi… How odd of it to be seeing you out for a stroll within the halls of this dreary place." Madara chuckled deeply giving Leyco chills," I hear tale Leyco is in the vicinity, haven't happen to stumble across the dear have you? I and she have a play date we didn't get to finish last time." His voice was seductive and creepy ending in a purr.

Itachi looked at Madara with no emotion," Even if I did see her I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh," Madara exclaimed getting into Itachi's space, and grabbing the collar of his shirt, he drew Itachi in to take in his scent." Because I smell the little whore on you… You screw around with her this time? Cause if not, I can't let her leave without a proper salutations." Madara's comment and grin set Itachi on edge. Itachi's back teeth began to grind with irritation and anger.

Itachi slapped away the older Uchiha's hand and gave him a glare," as I said before, I'm not telling you where she is… Perhaps," he sighed," she is already gone." He pushed Madara back a step and followed.

Madara raised his chin to glare down at Itachi suspiciously," I bet she's just around that corner…" Madara teased pointing over Itachi's shoulder then inching around Itachi to where Leyco was standing. Itachi had to think of something quick, or he would have to fight Madara, something he was not in the mood to do… before he even had time to come up with a decent plan Leyco slinked out from her hiding spot and placed her hand on the wall, leaning into it. "Well hello there good looking, long time no see!" Leyco slapped on an evil fake grin and put a look of lust in her eyes. It even fooled Itachi.

Madara smirked and stopped dead in his tracks," hmph, I knew you couldn't resist the urge to come see me…" He sounded too confident for his own good.

"Well," Leyco began pushing herself off the wall and sashaying her way around Itachi to get to Madara," who could resist you, I mean you're just so delicious, I can't stop myself from thinking of you." She bit her lip and let out a giggle reeling in her prey," I was just thinking the other day of that night we spent together," she murmured. "I was hoping we could do it again." She traced his jaw with her finger down to his lips, letting out another giggle. He had fallen for her act and he had fallen for it hard. He leaned in to her, placing a hand on her waist, and backing her up against the wall.

Madara smirked watching Leyco with hungry eyes as she traced a finger down his chest. It was then Itachi realized what Leyco's methods were. "Tell me Madara, did you miss me?" Her voice warm on his ear. She was behind him now, and wrapped her right hand under his right arm, and he thought she was going to grab his waist or something, but she jerked her left arm under his throat and tightening the right. She had successfully put him in a sleeper hold. He coughed in surprise, and before he had time to respond in attack, she wrapped her right leg around his, and used her left to dead leg him. He went crashing to his knees, and Leyco slammed him against the wall.

"You made that too easy…" She mocked placing a kiss on his cheek as he slipped from consciousness. She released him, and his limp body slid to the floor.

"You sure did fool me, now come on he won't stay that way for long!" Itachi grabbed her wrist again and began pulling her along the labyrinth of hallways. He had to take several detours from running into other Akatsuki members. At one point they ran right past Kisame and didn't even care, although Kisame was a little occupied with a tuna sandwich to care about Itachi's little adventure.

"Itachi, you bring her back here!" It was Hidan who was shouting down the hall now on the two's trail.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled Leyco to the front of him, who was now panting and wishing she ran more often. "Keep straight until about the third turn off to the right go on that then take the second left, and you'll be in the living room… Don't ask why we live in such a maze, but once you get in the living room, right beside the flat screen is a door. That door goes to the outside world, there you should find Ami in a cluster of bushes, take her and do that dimension crap you do and get the hell away from her. I'm going to hold off Hidan."

He stopped, as did Leyco," No, I can't just leave you like that!" She panted seeing Hidan rounding the corner and his face becoming totally enraged.

Itachi spun and fiercely kissed her on the lips, savoring the few seconds their lips crossed. "Now go, I'll come and see you later, but you've got to get Ami home to her family…" He gritted his teeth and greeted Hidan's face with his fist yelling for Leyco to run one more time.

She did and followed his directions exactly making it to the door and finding Ami exactly in the bushes. Leyco snatched up the girl and smiled," Come on there isn't much time to waste, I've got to get you home and see my man." Leyco winked pulling Ami into a hug and disappearing from the spot like a ghost.

THE END?


End file.
